1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tubular fire escape, particularly a flexible tubular fire escape.
2. The Prior Art
Flexible tubular fire escapes for tall buildings are known. See for examples U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,630 to Yamamoto (1967), U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,762 to Zephinie (1977) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,621 to Baker (1983). In the Yamamoto reference one descends in a constricted tube with no rope to hang onto. In Zephinie, one descends in an elastic tube holding onto a pre-tensioned ladder or cable which acts as an elevator and Baker discloses a tubular mesh descent tube in which no internal rope is provided, as the user must descend by means of his hands engaging the mesh. Thus, of these references, only Zephinie provides an internal cable and this is pre-tensioned around pulleys to act as an elevator. Such cable has a series of knots therein to be grabbed by the person descending therewith, as shown in FIG. 9.
Accordingly, no flexible fire escape tube is provided having an uncomplicated guide filament therein by which controlled descent may be made within such tube relative to such filament and tube and there is a need and market for a fire escape tube that substantially overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a fire escape tube of uncomplex construction that permits controlled descent therein along a guide filament and yet telescopes into a compact package for storing and quickly extends when needed e.g. out the window of a tall building.